Stone
by myspeedingpulse
Summary: Maurauder Era. SiriusOC. Read and review and I will review something of yours.
1. Chapter 1

**Stone.**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own. Don't sue.

**Authors Note:** If I didn't want your opinions and comments, I wouldn't be posting it. So **read and REVEIW** and (provided you have written something in a fandom I know a little about) **I will read and review something of yours. **Providing it doesn't get ridiculous and I have hundreds of reviews. Which is rather unlikely.

Remember, they've added that handy hit counter. So I already know you've been here (Mua ha ha) so please... review. Just put that you read it,and I will do the same for you.

**Chapter 1**

Our… what would you call it? _Relationship _I suppose, it was always different. It was never anything standard or ordinary. We weren't exactly friends. I suppose we were acquaintances, though that term implies we knew little about each other; that we hadn't known each other for long. Neither of which was the case.

Why I was pondering it at this exact moment I wasn't sure, and it irritated me. I did not want to be another girl whose pen had gradually slowed to a halt and whose fleeting glances had become all out staring in the name of Sirius Black.

I blinked, looked back to my half completed essay and reread my last sentence. It was the same as the one before. Dammit.

I sighed allowing myself another glace across the room. From what I've said already you have probably misinterpreted it as me _liking_ him.

I don't _like_ him. In fact a lot of things about him I downright _dislike_. The casual relationships with half of the female population, the smooth self confidence, the tight knit clique otherwise known as the Marauders, with their adoring fans. The fact he's clever and hides it like it's a negative thing, the fact he can so easily wind me up and make me feel ridiculous at any given moment.

He makes me feel like a child, and I hate that. I despise it, because my childhood is not something I want to relive. It aggravates me; it aggravates me that the 2 years between us often stretch out like an eternity. That suddenly I turned round one day, I don't recall exactly when, and despite the fact he still hadn't stopped pulling my hair, he was suddenly a man. And I'm still just a girl.

But despite all of that, there is something undeniably alluring about him. As any girl will tell you. He's not just attractive. He's a little bit dangerous; a little bit unpredictable. He has this air of mystery; a few rough edges; he's not clean cut and uniformed, I suppose he's just a little bit different. A little bit special.

A contradiction. He doesn't just play with fire he seems to create it at will, but there's another side to him which I can admit I have seen and I didn't like. He can be cold as ice. Frozen. Stone. His own counterpart. He brings new meaning to apathy when the mood takes him, just like he brings passion if he so desires.

I blinked, laughter causing me to land back in the here and now with a small jolt. I've known Sirius since I was 6 years old, when I followed him around in adoration because he showed me how to build a tunnel in the sand without it caving in. Sometimes I have to kick myself to remind me that 10 years later I do not _do_ adoring, because it's all too easy to forget.

Sarah Clayton has clearly never felt the need to impose that as one of her own principles I realized when I looked up again and saw her draping herself over him.

Already irritable due to the fact that this evening, my attention span for anything productive seemed to be zero, this was not a scene I wanted to watch unfold for the thousandth time.

I piled up my books and headed over towards the stairs to my dorm, unfortunately having to walk right past the afore mentioned womanizer and todays blonde. Feigning nonchalance like the thought hadn't crossed my mind I caught him glance up out of the corner of my eye, smile slightly and raise a hand before looking back at James, laughing at something he'd just said. The ultimate in effortless cool.

See - we can do civilised sometimes, when _he_ feels like it. Of course sometimes it's quite different. Like last Tuesday, when I was in the library, scowling at the pages of a potions text book and cranking out my homework for the next day. It was already after 11:00pm; I'd had a horrible day and had a headache, all I really wanted to do was go to bed…

_The room had emptied but for me and a couple of 4th year boys sat a few tables away. I looked up mildly surprised when someone sat down opposite me, and my expression turned to disbelief when I found it was Sirius, lounging back in his chair and grinning. _

"_Having fun?"_

"_No"_

"_Didn't think so"_

_I raised an eyebrow and looked back down at the words that were crawling across my parchment; I was too tired to even read what I'd written, and apart from that he always has had this strange effect on me where my brain doesn't function quite as it should if he gets within about 3 feet._

_He yawned, it was contagious and moments later I did the same _

"_Tired?" He asked_

"_Mmm hmm"_

"_What you doing?"_

"_Potions"  
_

"_Oh yeah?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Not too sociable today are we?" he said after a pause_

"_No. I'm not"_

"_What's the problem? Come on" He grinned again "Tell uncle Sirius" _

_I didn't look up. "I'm tired and I have to do this and you're distracting me"_

_He sighed dramatically "You're no fun today"_

_I shot him a glare then_

"_Fine, I know when I'm not wanted"_

"_Could've fooled me"_

"_I'm hurt; I won't bother coming to see you next time"_

_I snorted "Black" I only use his surname when he's winding me up, "We both know you didn't come to see me. Why exactly you are here, I don't know. You have yet to divulge that. I didn't even think you knew we had a library let alone where it was"_

"_Ouch. And seen as you ask, no actually I didn't come specially to see you. If it makes you feel better"_

"_Ecstatic"_

"_I was passing, and I thought I'd come say hi, I'm starting to think I should've just-"_

"_Not bothered and gone to find Jennifer so you can get on with it?" _

"_No" he said mildly "Actually, it was Christina but-"_

"_You're unbelievable" I muttered eyes not leaving the page as I added a sentence and looked back to my textbook_

"_Well, she seems to think so"_

_I looked up and scowled at him and he grinned "Oh come on"_

"_Come on what?"  
_

"_You know you love me really"_

"_No" I said flatly "I don't"_

"_Yeah you do… admit it… I've totally brightened up your evening!" _

"_Black, piss off so I can get this written and go to bed"_

"_Now that's not very nice"_

"_Very nice is your speciality now!"_

_  
"As always"_

"_In your dreams"_

_He shrugged "Actually, I don't know what my speciality is; I have quite a few…" He was deliberately winding me up now, I could tell. He isn't really quite that arrogant._

"_I'm sure"_

"_Yeah" he grinned "You know it"_

"_Apparently so" I said sceptically _

"_Aw come on Allie don't be a bitch I'm not in the mood" he yawned putting his hands behind his head and tipping back, balancing his chair on 2 legs_

"_Don't call me that! And I couldn't care less what you're in the mood for! I hope you fall off your sodding chair!"  
_

_He replaced all 4 chair legs on the ground with a clunk and leant his forearms on the table so his face was uncomfortably close to mine; I'd stopped writing. _

"_What's wrong?"_

_Exasperated I sat back putting a more comfortable distance between us and exclaimed "Nothing's wrong! Just go away! Look, Sirius, I have to hand this in first lesson tomorrow and I have at least another 6 inches to write so will you please just go annoy someone else!"_

_He shook is head "You need a bit of rest and relaxation or something. Go get some sleep" He got up and shrugged "You probably won't even get detention"_

"_That's not the point!"_

"_Ok" He said "You sit here 'til you fall asleep, and I give you oh… 15 minutes tops, and then you'll wake up with a stiff neck and in an even worse mood then you are already and you still won't have done it"_

_I glared at him throwing down my quill, "You're such a smart arse!"_

"_No, Allie" He grinned again, "This is not about my arse"_

_I threw a screwed up piece of parchment at him then, and he caught it before it reached its target he caught it, crumpling it up further between his fingers, _

"_I said don't call me that"_

"_You're just pissed 'cause you know I'm right… go on. Admit it. You really want to go-" _

_  
"Ok, ok! I'm going to bed. You win"_

_He smiled looking satisfied, "Listen to the old and wise"_

"_More like the old and lazy"_

"_That too" _

_I shoved my things in my bag haphazardly and forced it shut, slinging it over my shoulder and pushing my chair under the desk, he stepped between 2 rows of books and started to saunter towards the door. He'd left his chair about 4 feet away from the table at a strange angle. I wasn't going to put it back for him._

_He waited for me outside the door _

"_All the books started getting to you?" I asked sarcastically_

"_Yeah, I was worried, I might y'know…learn something if I stayed in there for much longer" he said looking deadpan_

"_Mmm risky"_

"_Yeah… you can never be too careful"_

_I snorted, "The only time you ever care about risks is when it's a risk you might learn something?"_

"_That's a little bit harsh"  
_

"_The truth hurts"_

"_Yeah… so does learning"_

_I rolled my eyes and gave up, he supplied the password and I climbed through the portrait hole after him, _

"_Get a good view then?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_My arse. You commented on it earlier"_

"_I did not"_

"_Yeah, 'fraid you did" _

"_You knew exactly what I meant"_

"_Yeah, and it wasn't what you want me to think you meant…" He smirked and I stopped at the bottom of the stairs leading to my dorm,_

"_I…" I sighed rubbing my forehead "Shut up. I'm going to bed. Just… shut up"_

_He grinned and I said "Anyway what're you doing here, I thought you were going to see …whoever she was"_

"_She'll probably be asleep, you held me up. I hope you feel guilty"_

"_No" I said flatly "I don't"_

"_Well, that's gratitude for you"_

"_That doesn't even make sense. We weren't talking about being grateful for anything"_

"_Yeah, I gave you valuable advice, and that took up my precious time and-"_

_Shaking my head I started up the stairs "Shut up"_

Blinking and emerging from my reverie as I actually entered the circular room I sighed irritably, yes, he always controlled the tone of any conversation we had.

"That sounded encouraging… do I get a 20 minute monologue on the '_pond life that are taking up the common room'_" Rachel asked, rolling over on her bed, quoting last weeks angry exclamation.

"No" I dropped my books on my own bed and sat down beside them

"Oh? Too bad. I was looking forward to it"

"I could if you _really_ want me to…"

"Nah, y'all right" She smiled then said "You done that charms then?"

"I kept getting distracted, I'll do it tomorrow"

"So Mr. Black's on good form tonight then?"

"I don't fancy Sirius" I said blankly, we'd been going over this since first year.

"No. Course you don't. Silly me"

"I don't"

"No. Right"

"Rachel!"

"Alana!" She mimicked me and I screwed my face up at my full name,

"Whatever" I lay back looking up at the ceiling

"Oh come on" She sat up grinning at me "Yes, you do"

"No I don't"

"Right. And I'm dating James Potter"

"Well, you wish you were"

"So you wish you didn't fancy Sirius?"

"No!"

"Oh, digging a hole there Al" She grinned

**Authors Note:** Now hit the review button and I will **pay you a visit on one of your fics** to show my IMMENSE gratitude. I don't care if you have anything constructive to say, flame me if you like. Or **just put "I read it."** In fact, if you're really lazy just copy and paste that. Go on... you **know** you want to. /end begging


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed, and grudging thanks to all you guys who read it and couldn't be bothered to let me know despite the plea's. pets stats page

I'm going to continue with the **review me and I'll review something of yours** bargain tempts you that is provided you have written something in a fandom I have some knowledge of.

Enough ramblings, on with the story…

* * *

**Chapter 2**

You probably don't quite understand just yet. Probably think that I must be absolutely stunning; the most popular girl in the year. That he has some kind infatuation with me and I just haven't noticed.

Reality check.

He'll talk to anyone and everyone; he'd talk to a wall if there was no one else around, that's just how he is. He can make the most insignificant person feel like they're the most important thing in the world for all of about 10 minutes before someone more interesting comes along.

And can I remind you I've known him since I was 6. In case you forgot. So no, I'm not the most popular girl in the year. I have friends, I'm pretty happy but I'm not adored; I don't get around enough and I care a little too much about school work to be adored.

I'm not stunning either. I'm just sort of normal. You know, about 5'5, grey eyes, average build, dark brown hair, a little bit longer then my shoulders. You probably wouldn't look twice, but I'm not an attention seeker, I don't really go in for all that.

I'm almost certain he doesn't have a secret love for me either. I mean I'm not the kind of girl he goes for; I have a few too many brain cells and am somewhat lacking in the chest department. And anyway, he thinks I'm just a kid.

So now you're wondering why exactly he _does_ talk to me. Well, you know like I said already I have known him for ten years. How? Well I guess it's a family thing.

Now I've got you wondering haven't I? Actually, his family and mine have a lot in common, mutual interests shall we say. So when I was a kid, we saw quite a lot of each other.

I'm an only child, and I suppose my dear mother thought it would be nice for me to spend time with the children of like-minded people, people like her and my father.

She didn't bank on my instant dislike of his brothers, sisters, cousins… No. She didn't expect me to go and attach myself like a limpet to the son already emerging as the black sheep of the family.

Well come on! Who could blame me! The first time we went, nine year old Bellatrix's first words to me included something about how she knew how to squeeze something so its eyes popped out! I was only six and that girl was menacing! She gave me this evil little smirk like she was thinking '…_and boy would I like to do it you!'_

_I spent the whole day trying to avoid her, which was getting rather tiring and I was sat on the edge of the sand pit in the expansive garden glumly clutching a doll I was rather attached to at the time._

_I looked up and saw a boy who looked maybe the same age as Bellatrix standing there looking at me _

"_What're you doing?"_

"_Nothing" I probably looked rather scared; I felt scared. He was probably going to tell me he could turn me into a slug or something was my initial thought and I shuddered; I hated slugs._

"_Ok" he said not looking too interested and crouched down looking at a hole in the sand then frowning and kicking at the sand as he straightened up, he looked annoyed_

"_What's wrong?" the fact he'd not informed me of any gruesome talents was encouraging, and I was bored._

"_It's caved in" he shrugged "I built a tunnel"_

"_How?" I was impressed_

_He looked up "I'll show you"_

_Eagerly I got up and sat down closer so I could see. _

I suppose that was it. It's not really quite such a good reason for our conversations as me being some natural beauty who's captured him with her intellect and incredible sense of humour. But that's how it is. That's life I guess.

Despite this glaringly obvious, if slightly disappointing, fact Rachel is still convinced that he is hiding his 'true feelings' from me, and that I am doing likewise from her, concerning him.

Although I have to admit I rather brought that upon myself.

She was obsessed with this idea, for the whole of first through to fourth year. Because when we started aged eleven and were utterly terrified, a rather good looking thirteen year old boy tripping me up by way of a greeting was a sure sign of true love. Well, in Rachel's mind at least.

Bless her.

She finally seemed to have gotten over this, and we did have a rather blissful month and a half between finishing fourth year, and a summer barbeque at a muggle friend's house, when it all went drastically wrong again.

Oh now your mind is really ticking into overdrive, what happened! What did they do! Well sorry, he wasn't even _there._

What _was_ there, on the other hand, was a rather large and very available supply of alcohol.

Yes I was almost 16 years old (I'm on of the oldest in my year, my birthday is in mid-September) and I had never been drunk before in my life. As sad as you probably think that is, I maintain they did it on purpose.

Do you know what you get when you add teenage girls and vodka? Confessions. That's what.

Somewhere in the back of my drunken mind I had just admitted to myself that Sirius was in fact, rather attractive. I decided that this would be a good time to announce the fact.

Rachel promptly jumped back on the Alana-and-Sirius-are-meant-to-be bandwagon and… she's never looked back.

Nor does she seem to have any intention of letting my one drunken indiscretion go. No. I shall be tormented about it for every day from now, until I die.

Every single bloody day.

Ah yes. That one slip of the tongue has cost me very dearly. And it's not even been a term yet.

You see, the thing is when the words (I remind you, I am _never_ to be quoted on this. This is exactly the kind of mindlessness I despise people for) "Oh my god Sirius Black is so _hot_" fell out of my mouth, that is in fact what I said.

Not _"I am in love with Sirius"_ or _"I have been having a secret affair with Sirius since I was 11" _or the surprisingly common _"I want to do Sirius"_ or even _"I fancy Sirius"._ Sadly, this fact makes absolutely no difference to Rachel.

No. In her mind we are going to wake up one day, realize we are madly in love, get married and have lots of kids, to whom she will be godmother, and we will all live happily ever after in eternal gratitude to her.

Well before I always said, whatever makes her happy. But it is getting _rather _outof hand.

Are you confused yet, are you thinking _dear god girl make up your mind!_

Yes I expect so. Allow me to clarify.

I am not blind. I am not stupid. Nor am I a lesbian. (Not that I have a problem with lesbians) I know perfectly well that he is attractive. Ok, that is an understatement. He is devastating, and unfortunately, he knows it.

That does not mean I want to go out with him.

Although one thing Rachel will never learn is that I _did_. For a rather _long_ time. But that totally destroys my argument. So I will not mention it again.

These thoughts had been chasing themselves around my brain as I walked down to breakfast, whilst I tried to clarify the situation for the thousandth time.

This rather rare opportunity to allow my eyes to glaze over and go off into a world of my own had been supplied by my having slept through my alarm, and four 15 or 16 year old girls getting ready, which I assure you, is no easy task.

To make this just a little bit more impressive, I then managed to sleep through Rachel beating me over the head with a pillow and yelling untruths and obscenities at me until she gave me a prod with her wand that sent what felt like an electric shock through my body making me yelp and fall out of bed onto the floor.

She then stood over me, hands on hips and informed me that not only was I late, that she was hungry and would not be waiting for me to _"tart myself up for Sirius"_ which I objected to in itself, but that the man himself had been looking for me. He had accosted Louise on her way down from the dorm and sent her back up to inform me of the fact.

Which is just his style. He couldn't possible have sat and waited for me.

He had to turn on the charm and sweet talk Louise, the girl with the biggest mouth in the world and an even bigger reputation as a gossip queen, into coming back up and telling me he was waiting.

Of course she didn't. She told Rachel and then went and told him, most likely in the least flattering terms possible that I was still asleep. She probably added that I was drooling and snoring like a pig for good measure. Just to improve the story a little.

So there I was tripping up on the way down the staircase as I had a horrible flashback of that fateful barbeque in August and catching the stair rail when a rather sulky voice said

"You took your time"

"Huh?" I looked up, my mouth hanging open in a very unattractive manner.

"Oh hi" I said and shut it quickly,

"Hi"

I adjusted my bag on my shoulder "What did you want?"

"Actually… I was wondering if you could do me a favour…"

Surprise, surprise. Not just the pleasure of my company then? Funny that.

"Oh…?"

"Yeah…"

"Well spit it out" I yawned stepping off the final step so that I stood ridiculously short next to him

"Could you talk to Lily Evans for me?"

"Lily Evans?" I arched an eyebrow at him "I didn't think even _you_ took girls from right under your best friends nose"

He looked rather affronted

"I _don't_"

"Oh…?" I said sceptically

"I want you to talk to her about _James_. The git is incapable of talking to her, Remus won't do it and she doesn't like me. Didn't she help you with charms last year?"

"Yes…"

"So you know her right?" He reasoned "Just tell her that he's a really nice guy and… that she should really go out with him"

Resisting the temptation to say _but he's not_ I substituted "But I don't know him"

"It doesn't matter. Just lie" seeing my expression he said "Oh come on!"

"Why? Why would I want to help James out?"

"Because I asked really nicely?" he said sounding hopeful

"You didn't ask _that_ nicely" I retorted

"Pretty please?" he pouted and I sighed heavily. That look should carry a health warning.

"Ok"

The puppy dog eyes disappeared and he grinned "Cheers. He's doing my head in"

By this time we had walked into the great hall, suddenly surrounded by noise,

"People to see" he winked snaking his way towards the Ravenclaw table where this mornings girlfriend was seated.

I sat down beside Rachel with what I assume must have been a rather moody look on my face

"What's up?" She asked indistinctly through a mouthful of toast

"He wants me to tell Lily to go out with James" I muttered glaring at my empty plate, why had I agreed?

She swallowed "Not what you were hoping for?" She said cheerily

I glared at her and she shrugged "Well, what's wrong then?"

"How can I tell her to go out with him when I don't even know him. I don't even _like_ him"

"You lack taste"

Ignoring her blatantly hypocritical remark, as if liking James Potter can be called having _taste_, I took a sip of juice

"Well why did you agree then? I mean… you agreed right?"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"I dunno"

"Did he offer you something in return?" She grinned

"No" I said flatly

Rachel pulled a face and shrugged "Lily's smart, she won't listen to you"

"Oh, thanks" I said, my mood was growing progressively darker as the morning went on

"You know what I mean"

"I guess" I sighed "So you think I should just do it?"

"Whatever" She shrugged "Or just tell Sirius you won't" She smirked slightly, I pretended not to notice.

She's not as dumb as you might think sometimes. She knew as well as I did that I'd get as far as "_Sirius I don't-"_ before he'd made me change my mind back again.

Which is how that evening after dinner I managed to separate Lily from her 7th year friends, and haul her off to the side and say

"Um Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Um you know I think that-"

"Al are you going to tell me to go out with James Potter?"

My eyes widened "Um…"

"Because Sirius has had girls saying that to me all day and I'm getting kind of tired of it" she sighed

"Oh" I gulped "Sorry"

She smiled slightly and shrugged "It's ok, but if I liked the guy I'd just… go out with him. You know?"

"Uh huh"

"So… ignore Sirius ok?"

"Ok"

"Thanks" She smiled a little again and rejoined her friends.

I felt rather stupid.

No. Scrap that. I felt _very_ stupid and I wanted to inflict serious harm upon one Sirius Black.

**You read it, the stats page knows it. So reveiw. Reveiws make me happy, and you wouldn't want to upset me now would you... rawr**


End file.
